Mi primera vez
by Miyasaka
Summary: Cuando has estado en una relación tanto tiempo y no sabes si dar otro paso, y lo peor si no sabes si la otra persona quiere dar ese paso, que haces?.Miles de elemntos se conjugan entre si.
1. Chapter 1

Por: Miyasaka

" pensamientos"

- dialogo-

------- cambio de pagina

Mi primera vez

" nuca pense sentirme así, tan atariada, mis dudas me invaden, no se lo que ahora sientes por mi, no se si quieres seguir conmigo por amor o por no romperme el corazón". Llevaba largo tiempo reflexionando una joven de ojos esmeralda, melena larga castana hasta la cintura, había cambiado en varios años y ahora que tenía 19 era toda una delicia para los hombres al verla pasar, algunos quedaban boquiabiertos y otros solo babeaban mientras que ella suspiraba por uno solo.

- Lee Shaoran- esacapo de sus labios en un susurro

- hey Sakura- la llamo alguien. Miro de lado a lado luego sonrio con una sonrisa finguida

- hola Rika-

- te sucede algo, te noto triste- dijo su a miga al verla

- soy un desastre no puedo engañar a nadie, y si, me siento triste- dijo Sakura con resiganación

- te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo su amiga con preocupación pero sintió bibrar su movil - hola Yoshiyuki, mi mi amor, si estare en casa a las 6 y podremos ir al cine, si ahora estoy con Sakura, si Kinomoto-

- tu novio?- pregunto Sakura - hay lo siento que intrometida soy- dijo luego de reaccionar a su pregunta. rika nego - no tranquila no me molesta, si es mi prometido-

- te vas a casar Rika- dijo sakura entusiasmada

- tranquila llevo varios años planeando boda con el mismo- dijo Rika con gracia

- con el mismo!!!????- Sakura no sabía de que hablaba Rika

- si con el profesor Terada Sakura- dijo Rika

- QUE?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, COMO QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDA CON EL-. Sakura pego un grito de susto

¬¬U la gente que paseaba, y transitaba por el lugar se la quedo mirando

- ven vamos a la cafeteria y te cuento- dijo Rika para sacarla del lugar.

Estaban frente a la gran ventana de la cafetería - ya veo así que llevan todo ese tiempo de noviazgo, ya me conoces lo tan despistada que soy no me di cuenta de nada- dijo Sakura

- si, pero ahora hablemos de ti, me puedes contar lo que te pasa, estas así por Tomoyo me entere que se fue de viaje- dijo Rika

Sakura negó - no es por...-

- por Lee- dijo Rika mirandola con ternura

- si..., lo que sucede es que nose...- dijo Sakura apretando con ligera fuerza su falda con los puños, miro por unos momentos a su amiga a la cara, luego dirigió su mirada al piso y continuo

- no se si Shaoran quiera acerlo- dijo Sakura toda roja

- hecer que Sakura?- pregunto Rika no entendiendo muy bien aunque ya entuyendo de que venía la cosa

- tu sabes estar con el, pasar a otro paso- Sakura miraba la cara de Rika - tener relaciones entre nosotros- dijo ella

- ya veo, estas hablando de las relacciones sexuales, de esas- dijo Rika

- si, mis amigas del instituto lo han hecho con sus novios y no han durado tanto como yo y Shaoran, Kaoru una compañera del curos me dijo que si el no me lo pedía era solo por dos cosas, la primera es gey o que esta con otra y por eso no las necesita conmigo, a mi me gusta pensar que es porque ya no me quiere y solo sigue conmigo por no romperme el corazón- dijo sakura derramando unas lagrimas

- he tranquila, estoy segura que Lee no esta contigo por ninguna de esas razones sino por que te quiere, esa tal Kaoru tiene que sentir celos de ti y Lee, Sakura, estar con alguien es más que eso, es entregarse por completo, no es porque bueno el quiere y porque no me deje lo hago, no es así, tienes que estar segura del paso que vas a dar, porque sera tu primera experiencia y esa jamás pero jamás la olvidas, y es mejor que no te arrepientas luego, además que si lo haces con la persona que quieres se convierte en algo magica- dijo Rika

si lo se pero el no nuetra ningana reacción por eso- dijo ella

-pero hay una razón ovia, el te quiere, no que quiere te ama y te respeta, porque no traduses tus dudas con el, anda a busacarlo- dijo Rika animandola

- si eso haré, no nononono eso no puedo hacer, o si- suspiro resiganad en total ella no se decidía

- Sakura lo único que te puedo decir es que nunca lo hagas por presión, jamás- dijo Rika

- gracias por tu consejo amiga, ya se voy hacer que otra persona le pregunte- dijo Sakura

- si te sientes mas segura así- dijo Rika

- hay pero hoy se va!!!, tengo que ir al aeropuerto- dijo Sakura mientras se despedía de Rika con un fugaz beso en la mejilla - adiós Rika, invitame a la boda- dijo Sakura desde la puerta de la cafetería, todos los presentes la miraron a ver --U

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- vamos e ver, no te puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho ya con sakura- dijo Rexu

- no, entre Sakura y yo no hay nada de eso, dejen de joder- dijo un castaño aselerando su paso

- espera espera, pero llevan cuanto 3 años de relación- dijo Rioko

- no 7 años- dijo el subrayando la fecha con un tono de voz

- QUE SIETE AÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijeron ambos chicos

- dejen de molestar a Lee- dijo Takashi

- gracias Yamasaki- dijo Lee

- haber me imagino que lo defiendes porque es igual que tu, no lo has hecho con chiharu verdad??- dijo Rexu

- si lo hago o no con ella eso no te importa, por algo es mi novia y no la tuya- dijo Yamasaki

- haber eso es un si o un no- dijo Rioko

- pues te dire que se quedaran con las ganas porque no pienso decirles- dijo Yamasaki caminando mas rapido y tomando el autobus

- adiós chicos- dijo Lee subiendo al mismo autobus

Ya sentados - pero que joden- dijo Yamasaki

- oye espero que no te molestes con lo que preguntare- dijo Lee mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo

- no tu tranquilo pregunta lo que sea, nosotros somos amigos, ellos son metiches- dijo Yamasaki

- pues entonces, ya lo hiciste con Chiharu??, es decir cuando sabes que ella quiere y pues las cosas se dan- dijo el no sabiendo hablar con tranquilidad

- primero creo en lo personal que nunca sabes cuando es el primer momento de hacerlo, Chiharu y yo hemos dado un gran paso, uno bastante grande, y me alegro por ello, pero te dire que de ambos fue la primera vez y fue especial, la verdad es que no creo que ninguno de los dos estabamos preparados para la primera vez- dijo Yamasaki recordando

- ya veo- dijo Lee

- tu si no lo has hecho con Sakura- dijo Yamasaki con afirmación

- calla!!- dijo todo rojo - solo de pensarlo me da cosa, de tenerla entre mis brazos, pero a veces las dudas me invaden, y no se, a veces ella se pone tan cariñosa, me abraza, me besa- dijo el llevando sus manos a la cara y pasandosélas varias veces

- Lee no te compliquesla vida, mira porque no analisas cada ituación con ella y comentale esto como si le estuviera pasando a otro amigo para ver que dice- dijo Yamasaki parandose - bueno aquí me quedo, nos vemos mañana en el instituto Lee- dijo el avandonado el autobus.

Sentía que las dudas le invadian, su cabeza era un mar de confusiones y todo el centro de esas confuciones era

- Sakura Kinomoto- escapo de sus labios

- que demonios estas pensando con mi hermana mocoso- Una voz llego a sus oídos y lo siguente que sintió fue un golpe

- eso dolió idiota- dijo El encarando a un joven de su porte

- mira mocoso de mier&, que estabas pensando con mi hermana, que te imaginavas-

- lo que yo este pensando, imaginando, planeando, o simplemente decidiendo eso no te importa, touya, además Sakura me quiere mas a mi- dijo Lee

- hola Lee- de repente apareció Yukito para calmar los animos de cada uno

- no creen que pelearse en el autobus no es lo mas frecuente- dijo Yukito, ambos miraron de lado a lado, eran observados por todos

Ya estaban fuera del autobus y Touya recriminaba - siempre te salvan mocoso si no es Sakura, Yukito es Tomoyo- dijo Touya

De repente vino a su mente la respuesta asus problemas su salvación, si su mejor amiga, si ella. Se lanzo a Touya y le dio un beso a la mejilla, luego de un rato reaccionaron ambos

- QUE ASCO!!!- dijeron a la vez

- bueno no importa,gracias por la ayuda Touya- dijo Lee corriendo en otra dirección

- y a ese mocoso que le dio- dijo Touya desconcertado - y que ayuda???- dijo Touya

- tal vez quiso ganarse tu cariño de un modo distinto- dijo Yukito con gracia

- si, si, tu no pongas esa cara de picaro que ya sabes lo que se me antoja- dijo Touya

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Meylin, Meylin-. Sakura corría llamando a una de sus mejores amigas

- Sakura pense que tenías clase- dijo Meylin

- si pero esto es más importante, necesito que me ayudes en algo- dijo Sakura

- ahora?, mi vuelo esta a punto de partir- dijo ella desconcertada

- es solo que quiero que le preguntes algo a Shaoran- dijo mientras se le hacercaba al oído y le susurrraba

- HEY!!!!, desde cuando te despavilasta, yo quería que abrieras la mente pero esto Sakura bueno lo haré cuando llegue a Hong Kong sabras la respuesta, lo llamare apenas pise suelo y se lo preguntare, anda tranquila, ahora adiós amiga- Meylin se despidió y entro a la sala de espera

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tomoyo, me escuchas bien-

Telefono tomoyo (abreviado T/T) - si dime Lee, le paso algo a Sakura??- dijo muy preocupada

- eso es lo que tienes que averiguar, quiero saber si Sakura, si Sakura-

(T/T) : Lee habla que me pones mal

- si Sakura quiere tener relaciones conmigo-

- a era eso, QUE SI QUIERE QUE????, y quieres que yo le pregunte- dijo Tomoyo

- si- dijo Lee

- Meylin en la red- dijo Tomoyo en un susurro

- que cosa??- pregunto Lee

- tranquilo yo me encargo-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les allá gustado, dejen rewis porque si no no sigo, please eso ayuda


	2. Chapter 2

Por: Miyasaka

" pensamientos"

- dialogo-

------- cambio de pagina

Mi primera vez

Capitulo1:Los boletos inesperados

Todo había pasado tan rápido que sentía ahogarse, ahora como miraría a su gran amor sin ponerse de color tomate por lo que le había pedido a su prima.

- ya llegue!!- lo hizo mas de costumbre que de animo

- Hola Sakura!!-

Se quedo helada y en seco el estaba ahí, acompañado de su hermano aunque, con una gran distancia, Yukito, y su querido padre, si, su padre, que pensarí el de todo esto si supiera que su niña esta intentando saber si su novio tiene a otra persona o quiere tener un paso mas grande en su relación con ella.

- hola a todos!!- dijo con la voz temblorosa

- bueno ire a servir la cena- dijo Fukitaka con una sonrisa, paso al lado de sakura y beso su frente

- le ayudo señor Kinomoto- dijo Yukito levantandose y dirigiendose a la cocina

- y tu mocoso no te largas- dijo con voz ronca y de fastidio el mayor de los Kinomoto, un helado aire entro y se vieron dos rayos chocarse entre si en la sala

" hay no cambiaran" --U penso Sakura, luego le escucho llamarle

- ven Sakura sientate a mi lado- dijo Shaoran haciendole puesto a Sakura en el sofá que estaba sentado

- eso si que no mocoso, mi hermna se sentara a mi ladop- dijo Touya

- eso si que no-dijo Yukito de repente - sakura se sentara a la mesa porque es hora de comer-.

Todos sentados Yukito comia con normal comodidad, mientras que Shaoran y Touya comian lo mas rapido posible

- yo ganare- dijo Touya

- no yo- respondió el contrincante

- veo que la comida esta deliciosa- dijo Fuyitaka

- si- respondieron ambos

" papá no va a cambiar" --U penso Sakura

- termine, gracias- dijo yukito

Touya y Shaoran dejaron la pelea

De repente el movil de Sakura y Shaoran sonaron

- Tomoyo- dijo Sakura

-Meylin- dijo Shaoran. ambos se miraron a ver

- si dime Meylin- dijo Shaoran y Sakura se puso blanca, roja y palida en ese mismo rato ( creo que si an visto cuando un dibujito cambia de color constantemente)

- si, Sakura esta a mi lado- dijo el

- sakura te sientes bien?- pregunto yukito

- si Yukito no es nada, ire a mi cuarto un minuto-

Subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta

- TENGO HAMBRE- y kero le grito que la hizo caer al suelo

- tranquilo kero ya te traigo de comer, espera Tomoyo- le dijo al teléfono. Bajo muy despacio para no ser escuchada, y cogio el plato que tenía para kero

- Sabes lo que me pregunto Meylin- Escucho la voz de repente de Shaoran tras su espalda

- no que?- dijo Sakura

- que ..., que.., que tu..., -

(ahora imaginen la imaginación de un dibujito que esta sufriendo)

- que tu querías para tu cumpleaños- Sakura calló de espaldas al escuchar eso y fue sujetada por Shaoran

-te ocurre algo- pregunto el

- no nada, no te preocupes, pero dile que quisiera una respuesta de parte de ella, dale, ahora ire a darle de comer a kero- dijo Sakura, he iba a crusar para las escaleras

- hey espera- dijo Shaoran

Sakura se reviro pero antes de contestar el le planto un dulce beso, en eso entro Touya y vio la escena, se quedo parado, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar yukito lo saco

- PERO DEJAME QUE LE PONGA LAS MANOS AL MOCOSO ESE- gritaba Touya

- tranquilo Touya no le esta haviendo nada- dijo Yukito

-POR AHORA NO LE ESTA HACIENDO NADA, PERO ESE MOCOSO YA VA HA VER!!!, YO SE QUE ES UN LOBO Y SE QUIERE LLEVAR A MI HERMANA- gritaba Touya con mas fuerza

- creo que nos descubrieron, así que para no molestarlo mas nos vemos mañana, si!- dijo el mirandola a los ojos con una cara dulce y tierna

- esta bien- SAkura lo acompaño hasta la puerta mientras que Yukito y fuyitaka sujetaban a Touya para que no le pegara, cuando Sakura entro

- hasta mañana papá, Touya y Yukito- dijo mintras subía las escaleras fugazmente

- si vez- dijo yukito poniendo cara de molesto con Touya

- yo no hice nada, fue el mocoso que me saca de quisió- dijo Touya en defensa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- toma kero- dijo entrando al cuarto y se sento en el bordillo de la cama

- Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!!!- tuvo que nombrarla tres veces para que Sakura salga del transe, Kero señalo al teléfono

- cierto Tomoyo- dijo Sakura y comenzó hablar con ella

" esto siempre pasa cuando el mocoso ese la besa" ¬¬ " se pone tonta"

- si dime Tomoyo, si se acaba de ir- dijo Sakura

(T/T): y como van?, ha progresado la relación después que yo me he ido

- ya te conto meylin- dijo Sakura suspirando

(T/T): contarme que?

- Tomoyo no te hagas que sabes de lo que te etoy hablando, y no quiero que esto siga adelante- dijo sakura

(T/T): como que no sakura, ahora estas apunto de dar un gran paso con Lee, que es muy importante tanto en tu vida como en la de el, no te des para atras

- si pero esta vez no me vas a decir que también me quieres gravar- dijo Sakura

(T/T): claro que no Sakura, por esta vez no lo hare, pero me prometes que en la boda, el bautiso, y todo lo demás

- con tal que no sea en la luna de miel- dijo Sakura

(T/T): bueno y ahora que va ha pasar

- no va a pasar nada, dile a Meylin que se olvide del tema, yo hablare con shaoran- dijo sakura

(T/T/): uhy!

- que es, ese uhy?, que han hecho??-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- QUE HICISTE QUE'?????, COMO SE TE OCURRE PLANEAR UN VIAJE SIN MI PERMISO, DEBÍ SABER QUE TOMOYO NO SE QUEDARÍA CALLADA, par de locas- dijo mas tranquilo

(T/M): pero Shaoran, mira sera tu mejor oportunidad, tu y sakura solos y ya esta, estoy segura que Sakura ya no es ninguna niña, y que quiere dar un gran paso

- y tu como sabes eso, Sakura te ha comentado algo- dijo shaoran

(T/M): Shaoran me piden que apague el movil, vamos a bajar del avión, luego hablamos, a el vuelo es para mañana

- MEYLIN ESPERA!!!!, hay colgo!!, para mañana-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tomoyo espera, una sorpresa- dijo Sakura

- a donde vamos ??- pregunto kero

- tu no iras, Tomoyo me dijo que Shaoran me quiere dar una sorpresa en Kioto y que solo vamos el y yo, es para mañana- dijo sakura

toc-toc - sakura se puede- se escuchyo la voz de su padre - y kero callo al suelo

- si papá - dijo sakura mirando a kero --U

- ya me dijo Sonomi que viajaras mañana a encontarte con Tomoyo - dijo Fuyitaka - quieres que te yude con las maletas- dijo el padre de Sakura

- ahhahh, si gracias papá- Sakura se levanto recogió a kero mientras el ponia la cara de molesto, mientras que su padre sacaba las maletas, kero le replicaba con señas y Sakura le respondía

- te sucede algo- dijo el padre de sakura

- no es nada,es que Tomoyo me explico una pose por teléfono y me dijo que la valla practicando- dijo Sakura - --U jeje-

- ya esta- dijo el padre de Sakura entonces te cuidas hija, mañana saldre muy temprano y no te podre acompañar al aeropuerto, no olvides decirle a Lee que te iras de viaje o se preocupara- dijo Fuyitaka

- si papá- dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa

Su padre cerro la puerta

- como que te iras con el mocoso y Tomoyo y tu le mienten a sus padres, Sakura hay algo de raro en esto, muy raro dime que es- dijo Kero

- no puedo kero- dijo sakura

De repente la puerta se abrió - así que te vas de viaje buena suerte- dijo Yukito

- gracias Yukito jijiji-

-espero que si te vallas de viaje con Tomoyo monstruo ¬¬"- dijo Touya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AEROPUERTO DE TOMOEDA

Sakura estaba nerviosa cual sería la sorpresa que le había preparado Shaoran

- sakura- escucho su voz por detrás

- hola Shaoran- dijo ella, mientras veía como el se acercaba a sus labios

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ya viste a ese mocoso- dijo Touya con rabia

- calmate touya, mejor un mocoso que ya conoces y que la quiere mucho, a un mocoso que no conoces y que le puede hacer daño- dijo yukito, Touya lo miro a ver tenía toda la razón, dijo un gran respiro

- ven vamos a trabajar, ya verás que estaran bien- dijo Yukito

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Kioto acercarse por la puerta 11 de la aereolinea Lanz

- vamos- dijo shaoran Tomando el equipaje de ambos

- si- dijo ella abrazando su brazo

y que les pareció???, gracias a todos por las respuestas rapidas que tuve, muchas gracias , a quiero aclarar algo Sakura no me pertenece, pero no puedo controlar mi imaginación, así que si quieren demandarme, soy pobre no me van a sacar ni un centavo, así que no lo intenten, bueno pronto estara el siguiente capitulo !!!

Nos leemos!!!

Sayonara!!!

posdata: perdon por las faltas ortograficas


End file.
